


Best Friends

by Valika



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music: "Best Friends" by Judie Jay and Zoohacker<br/>Summary: We'll be the best friends for eternity !<br/>Length: 03:52</p><p>Streaming and download links at <a href="http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/165926.html">Livejournal</a> and <a href="http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/165484.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/gifts).



[Best Friends](http://vimeo.com/58530935) from [Valika](http://vimeo.com/user1855477) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
